Attack on Yardies' Hideout
The Attack on Yardies' Hideout was a confrontation between Luke Cage and the Stylers. Background While the Yardies went to Brooklyn after making a deal with Mariah Dillard to finally sell her illegal gun business, Bushmaster took over the deal and killed Nigel Garrison to take over the Yardies. Once Luke Cage discovered the business that Dillard was doing, Cage proceeded to search for the last potential buyer after injuring Cockroach Hamilton and informed about Arturo Rey III's death. Cage searched over to Gwen's and met Ingrid Mackintosh, asking her many questions about Garrison but she claimed that she didn't know anything about him or the gang that he was associated with. As Cage tried to asked the customers in the restaurant about where to find Garrison, Cage noticed Mouse conspicuously leaving in a hurry.Luke Cage: 2.03: Wig Out Attack confronting Bushmaster inside of his Hideout]] Once Mouse went over to the Yardies' Hideout, he was frightened of what he had brought the gang with. As the Stylers grew suspicious, Mouse told them that they are being chased down by Luke Cage. Cage then knocked down the door inside the Yardies' Hideout and began to take out a couple of goons that were shooting at him, pushing one across the room and the other being thrown up into the ceiling. Cage confronted Bushmaster and introduced himself to him only for him to be told that he knew his identity and wasn't as fast as . Dismissing those accusations, Cage told Bushmaster that he was looking for Nigel Garrison. Having his suspicions answered, Cage was told that Garrison was gone and headed elsewhere. Having to let Cage speak for whatever wants, Cage told Bushmaster that the gun business with Dillard will be stopped which angered Bushmaster with his misnaming of Dillard, telling him that her name was Stokes. Cage further told Bushmaster that he will not be taking over the gang and should leave New York City. Angering him even further, Bushmaster mockingly asked Cage if he should be told what to do but Cage told him that he'll need to stop Dillard and anyone associated with her. defeats one of Bushmaster's goons]] Even though he was told of being trouble for Harlem, Bushmaster offered Cage the opportunity to work together but Cage refused and told him that Harlem is under his protection and should stay out of his city. Laughing at his confidence, Bushmaster ordered his goons to prepare for a fight with Cage. Cage fought against a man with a steel whip and dodged most of his blows until he grabbed the chain that wrapped around his hand and punched his fist. After beating one of the goons, Cage was then faced with two women with a machete and a bat and proceeded to attack them, even breaking one their weapons. As he was winning the fight, Cage was abruptly shot at from behind, as a few goons began to use their rifles against him. As the bullets were being fired at, Cage then deflect one of the bullets and bounced onto one of the goons, grazing him on the shoulder. Bushmaster ordered one of his goons with a grenade to be set off and threw it at Cage, only for him to catch the explosive and contain the explosion with his bare hands. Believing that he had intimidated the gang and his message affirmed, Cage left the hideout while Bushmaster looked at him closely. Aftermath Having left Claire Temple's Apartment, Luke Cage was ambushed out on the street by Bushmaster and was told to stay out his yard. Cage engaged Bushmaster in combat but due to his superior fighting style, he managed to defeat Cage and knocked him unconscious. Temporarily recovered, Cage met up with Misty Knight and they both went into the Yardies' Hideout to search for Bushmaster. Cage found the place abandoned and took pictures of the supplements from Mother's Touch. Going inside the other room, Cage and Knight located the corpse of Nigel Garrison, alarming Knight to call up Tomas Ciancio to recover the body.Luke Cage: 2.04: I Get Physical References Category:Events